


Give It to Me

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bets & Wagers, Boys Being Boys, Buford might be Out of Character, Crack, Dick Jokes, Ferb's laughing his arse off, Implied Relationships, Innocence, Innuendo, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, Why Did I Write This?, internally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 05:56:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Buford should have that known bringing up anything related to sex around Phineas was a bad idea.





	Give It to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Buford dropped the box at the base of the scaffolding. He rolled his shoulders before looking around. Seeing no one, he grinned. "Hey, Dinner Bell."

"Yeah?" Phineas leaned over the rail of the scaffolding.

"You and Girlie, you do it yet?" He had fifty bucks riding on this. It was amazing how many people were still obsessed the now dating couple, and he'd take any money he could make off it.

"Do what?"

"Do the," he made the okay hand symbol and put his opposite pointer through the hole to drive his point home, "you know what yet."

Phineas' eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Did we make... hand shadows?"

Buford glanced between his hands and Phineas. "What the heck kinda hand shadow do ya think this would be?"

"A bunny eating a carrot."

After thinking about that a moment, Buford shook his head. "I ain't asking about shadow puppets." He paused, he had to choose his next words carefully. "Have you given Isabella the shaft yet?"

Phineas blinked at him. "Uh, no? I don't think that would help."

Those fifty bucks were his.

"But-"

Buford stopped his mental boosting.

Phineas rubbed his chin. "-I could sure use it though."

"You what?"

Nodding as he looked around, Phineas continued, "Yeah. I could use a good shaft right now." His eyes flickered back to Buford. "Could you give it to me?"

"What?" Buford felt like his mind had shut down.

"Could you give me the shaft?" Phineas blinked in a deceivingly innocently way. "A small one will do."

"It ain't small!"

"It's not?" Phineas tapped where his chin should be. "Must be an optical illusion from the height then."

Buford discreetly covered his crotch.

"A bigger one'll work too. Size doesn't matter to me, it's how you use it."

He gaped at Phineas. This was too much. This was way, way too much for him.

"You might have to angle it because of the height. Can you do that?"

"I didn't agreed ta any of this!" And he didn't plan to either. Seeing green out his peripheral vision, he spun towards it. "Ferb! I need ya help."

Ferb walked over, and Buford realize he had no idea how to explain what was happening without repeating what Phineas said.

Phineas gave him a way. "You need his help for it?" Phineas shrugged. "Well, okay. You can both give me the shaft then."

Buford almost blanched.

Ferb just switched to looking at his brother.

"You're hearin' it too, right?" Buford half-whispered. "It ain't just me?"

Rather than answer, Ferb covered his mouth.

"Or Ferb could give it to me. He's strong enough."

Ferb lowered his hand. "Of course. I'll happily give you the shaft."

Buford gawked. He really hoped they weren't planning to do that here.

Bending down, Ferb picked up the pole by Buford's feet and lifted it up to Phineas.

"Thanks bro!"

Ferb turned around to face the dumbstruck Buford. As he passed him, he patted him on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should stick to giving Baljeet the shaft."

That jerked Buford out his shock. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Staring at him innocently, Ferb shrugged. "Well, he did agree to help Phineas on the scaffolding later. Whatever did you think I meant?"


End file.
